Sueños y un nuevo Haruka
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Haruka y Takane separados por el sueño del peliceniza. Kano quiere ayudarlos, pero cumplir tus sueños es algo bueno ¿no? Entonces ¿por qué los está afectando? La aparición de cierto pelinegro ojiazul y sus amigos podría ser la solución pero ¿de ambos afectados o solo de uno? Sentimientos no contados, mal entendidos, nuevas amistades y...¿amor?
1. Chapter 1

_**Holi sensuales lectores! (?) Aparecí otra vez jojo x3 por fin como prometí, el crossover! Se que la idea que sea con Free! es un poco... rara xD pero me voy a arriesgar porque, no se, se me ocurrieron muchas ideas de hecho para este fic jaja pero no pondré todas. La idea es que no sea muy largo.**_

_**También a partir de este fic quiero dejar una moraleja que DokuHime-sama aprendió a la mala xD al final sabrán que es jeje**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

_**-Los personajes no son mios! Son de Jin(Kagerou Days), Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya (Free!)**_

_**Sin nada más que agradecer por la oportunidad a este fic y leerlo, que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

-¡Buen día Takane!-saludó la fundadora del Mekakushi-dan.

-Buenos días Ayano-chan-respondió la chica sin mucho interés, observando a su alrededor como si buscara algo.

-Él ya se fue, Takane…

-Y-Ya veo…

Se dice que hay tiempos buenos y tiempos malos, pues nuestra gamer al parecer, estaba en sus tiempos malos. Al ocurrir su reencuentro con Haruka ella era la chica más feliz del mundo, pudo pedirle perdón de sus remordimientos del pasado y le dijo lo importante que era él en su vida pero como amigos. Aun la pelinegra no le había confesado sus sentimientos porque deseaba pasar más tiempo con él y encontrar el momento justo, sin embargo, la distancia los separó de nuevo.

No era una distancia como cuando él estaba atrapado en el daze, tal vez era una distancia aún peor ya que sabes que esa persona está ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos. El chico se había empeñado tanto en crear un manga que se iba todo el día y apenas podía verlo para cenar en la base.

Takane sabía lo importante que era el manga para su amado artista, sin embargo, saberlo no evitaba que le doliera no poder estar con él aunque a pesar de eso lo apoyaba incondicionalmente. "No voy a ser una molestia para Haruka. Él de verdad desea esto…" pensaba la chica por lo cual no insistía en pedirle tiempo.

-Me voy a trabajar-dijo Takane, casi escupiendo sus palabras.

-Ah, que te vaya bien Takane-se despidió Ayano.

Hace ya un tiempo que la chica trabaja en un café, el cual queda un poco lejos, pero es el que mejor paga le daba y el uniforme era aceptable, según Takane, pues no era tan llamativo como el de los Maid Café. Las chicas del Mekakushi-dan le decían que se veía hermosa con el uniforme que consistía en una camisa verde con el logo de la tienda, una falda recta negra y un delantal pequeño blanco que se ataba en su cintura, haciendo que se vieran las curvas de su pequeño cuerpo. Y todas las mañanas Ayano peinaba su ahora largo cabello pues según ella, la pelinegra no tenía nada de delicadeza en peinarlo y con un uniforme tan lindo, un peinado igual de lindo era lo adecuado.

Takane trabajaba todo el día, pues quería ayudar con los gastos de la base mientras encontraba un nuevo lugar donde hospedarse ya que por su personalidad no se sentía a gusto viviendo con tantas personas, ella era más independiente.

-Ah Takane-chan, llegaste a buena hora. Ayúdame a limpiar esas mesas de ahí-dijo la gerente. Ella era una mujer joven entre unos 26 o 27 años, de cabello corto por los hombros, peliroja y con mirada amable, pero cuando no hacías tu trabajo como se debe toda esa amabilidad desaparece. En lo personal, a la pelinegra le agradaba pues con su ayuda se hizo una buena mesera contrario a Yuuri, una de sus compañeras. Era muy divertida, pero muy torpe.

Cuando ya todo estaba impecable abrieron el local. Afortunadamente, en estos días había muchos clientes y aunque fuera cansado, significaba que podría conseguir una paga mejor.

Los días en el café extrañamente le gustaban a Takane, sus compañeros eran buenas personas y cada día pasa algo diferente y divertido, por ejemplo, hoy llegó un reconocido seiyuu llamado Kaji Yuki lo cual aumentó a los clientes y las escenas divertidas de las fangirl, incluyendo a su torpe compañera. Pero sobre todo, le gustaba que al estar en su trabajo podía olvidar su situación con Haruka, en el café no sentía la soledad que le daba la indiferencia del muchacho.

Ella pensaba que en cierto modo era injusta, sabía que él amaba dibujar y esa fue la meta que se puso luego de haber dejado de ser ese peliblanco personaje pero… de verdad extrañaba que toda su atención y tiempo fueran para ella.

-Arg, hora de cerrar.-susurró con pesadez la ex virus. No tenía muchas ganas de regresar a la base.

-No sabía que amabas tanto tu trabajo Takane-chan-dijo maravillada la gerente- Deberías aprender de ella Yuuri.

-¡Ah! Eres muy cruel, gerente-respondió en un lloro falso.

Takane empezó a reír nerviosamente pues la razón de su comentario, no era precisamente porque amara su trabajo aunque tampoco le disgustaba.

-¡Hasta mañana Takanechi!-gritó animadamente Yuuri.

-Hasta mañana Yuuri. ¡Ah, cuidado con el…-muy tarde ya había chocado- poste…¿estás bien?-gritó de lejos la pelinegra.

-¡S-Si, todo okay! Bye.

-B-Bye…-dijo preocupada.

Mientras tanto un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules miraba atento la escena de esas dos trabajadoras para luego dirigir su mirada al local.

-Mañana ¿eh?-susurró.

Cuando Takane llegó a la base dudó en entrar pero no tenía de otra, suspiró pesadamente y entró.

-Regresé.

-Bienvenida Takane-chan-dijo Momo.

-¿Hubo mucho trabajo?-preguntó Ayano.

-Sí, desde que abrimos hasta que cerramos. Fue horrible.

-Más para una inútil como tú-dijo Shintaro desde el sofá.

-Al menos yo trabajo y no me paso todo el día viendo porno-contraatacó silenciando al muchacho.

-Debes tener hambre-comentó Kido-no es por presumir, pero la cena a quedado deliciosa-finalizó con pose de superioridad.

-Hey Takane-la llamó… ¿Haruka?- conseguí un nuevo videojuego y está increíble. ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

La chica hizo lo posible por contener su felicidad, por fin, algo de atención por parte de Haruka. La chica se sentó a su lado tratando de borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, el chico le dio el control gentilmente y ya cuando iban a empezar, Hiyori le arrebató el control a la pelinegra mayor.

-Haruka-san, este videojuego me encanta. Juguemos antes que tenga que irme-ordenó sentándose al otro lado junto al muchacho.

-Emm pero…

-¡Por favor!-dijo haciendo ojitos de cachorro. Takane molesta, se puso de pie y le arrebató el control.

-Yo iba a jugar, niña-gruñó molesta. Entonces a Hiyori se le cristalizaron lo ojos e hizo un gesto de tristeza.

-No era necesario que hicieras eso, Takane-dijo levemente molesto el peliceniza-si tanto quieres jugar, puedes esperar a que juegue una partida con Hiyori y cuando vaya a dejarla al lugar donde se está quedando juega todo lo que quieras.

En ese momento, la chica se sintió herida y excluida. Ella solo quería compartir un momento con Haruka como cuando estaban en aquellos días de verano…aquellos días de felicidad, donde solo eran ellos dos. Quería aprovechar que por primera vez en mucho tiempo él quería pasar un momento con ella.

La pelinegra mayor sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir, así que solo lanzó el control a las manos de Hiyori y se fue a su habitación sin decir nada más.

Shintaro, Kano y Kido observaban con molestia la escena pues sabían que esa cara de tristeza de Hiyori era falsa y Haruka no notaba lo que hacía la chica.

"Haruka, idiota" pensó la pelinegra mayor. Ahora no solo tenía que competir con el sueño de Haruka, también con esa niña por un poco de tiempo con él, "Injusto…"

-Takane, la cena está lista-dijo Kido al otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento, no tengo hambre. Comí en el trabajo-mintió.

-Bueno…si cambias de opinión guardaré tu parte en el horno-evitó insistir.

Sin embargo, la chica no salió. Pensó que entre más rápido se durmiera, más rápido terminaría ese horrible día.

Al día siguiente Takane no se despidió de nadie. Se levantó muy temprano, como Ayano aún dormía se hizo sus típicas coletas y se fue sin desayunar.

-Oh Takane-chan, llegaste muy temprano. Buenos días-saludó la gerente que acababa de llegar.

-Jeje, buenos días-saludó sin mucho ánimo.

Como todas las mañanas ellas dos limpiaban si era necesario antes de abrir y esperaban a Yuuri, Nanami y a Yui; las otras dos meseras y a los dos cocineros; hijos de la dueña.

-¿Hoy la jefa tampoco va a venir?-preguntó Yui.

-No, aún sigue enferma-respondió uno de los cocineros. Generalmente son tres los que se encargan de la cocina, la dueña y sus dos hijos mayores pero últimamente se ha estado sintiendo muy mal y no ha podido venir.

-Ya veo-suspiró preocupada Nanami.

-Pero no se preocupen, en realidad no es nada grave pero como ella es una mujer mayor necesita mucho descanso-dijo el otro cocinero.

-Pero de seguro ustedes tienen muy difícil lo de cocinar siendo solo dos-mencionó Takane.

-Pues sí pero…

-¡Oh, yo se los diré!-interrumpió la gerente-Hoy viene a trabajar un nuevo miembro-dijo emocionada.

-Ohh-musitaron las meseras en coro.

-¡Ah! Hablando del Rey de Roma-chilló con corazones en los ojos-A partir de hoy él será nuestro nuevo compañero. Chicas, trátenlo bien.

El chico frente a mi parecía tener unos 19 años como yo, era de cabello negro y unos intensos ojos azules. Era totalmente inexpresivo ante la reacción enamoradiza de mis compañeras, en cierto modo me recordaba a Konoha.

-Mi nombre es Nanase Haruka, un placer-hizo una reverencia. Takane sintió un escalofrío al escuchar su nombre ¿por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerla pensar en él si sufría tanto?

Mientras sus compañeras rodeaban al pobre chico, ella no dejaba de ver el suelo como si con verlo fuera a olvidar todos sus recuerdos hirientes, como el de ayer.

Tratando de evitar el contacto con Nanase Haruka trabajaba sin descanso, incluso en la hora de su descanso empezó a limpiar el lugar solo para no estar cerca de él. Sin embargo, Takane no era consciente que su cuerpo estaba al límite y cuando ya estaba acabando de limpiar todo se puso oscuro. Lo último que vio fueron unos grandes brazos que la atraparon y unos ojos azul profundo que la observaban con una ligera preocupación.

Cuando Takane despertó estaba en el sofá del cuarto de empleados del café y se dio cuenta que tenía un abrigo blanco con líneas azules arropándola.

-Oh, ya despertaste-dijo una voz masculina. Era Nanase Haruka que acababa de entrar.-Iré a decirle a la gerente que ya estás mejor.

-B-Bien.-respondió desviando su mirada al suelo.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Aún no te sientes bien?-preguntó desde la puerta.

-No, no. Estoy bien ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

-Casi dos horas. Espera aquí, aún no te pongas de pie-ordenó saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Quién se cree, dándome órdenes?-susurró Takane recostándose de nuevo. Mientras esperaba le prestó atención a la prenda que la cubría, era cálida y olía bien. Se puso a pensar en lo molesto que es desmayarse, la gamer estaba acostumbrada por su condición pero odiaba que se preocuparan por ella.

-¡Takanechi! ¿Estás mejor?-grito Yuuri entrando de repente.

-Si.-respondió con una sonrisa. Después de la entrada de su escandalosa compañera entraron Haruka y la gerente.

-Toma, debes comer algo.-dijo el pelinegro dejando en la mesita frente a Takane un café y un trozo de pastel de chocolate con una capa de flan.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien. No tengo…

-Takane-chan, te desmayaste por falta de alimento y sobreesfuerzo. Come por favor-la reprendió la gerente.

La pelinegra suspiró pesadamente, sabía que a ella no podía desobedecerle así que empezó a comer.

-Está delicioso-susurró Takane sorprendida. Ya había probado todo lo que vendían pero esto era diferente.

-¡Ah, eso lo hizo Nanase-san!-canturreó Yuuri.

-Cocinas demasiado bien-dijo la gamer.

-Gracias. Me alegra que te guste-respondió con una expresión más gentil.

-¡Dame, quiero probar!-gritó Yuuri con intención de lanzarse sobre Takane pero una mano la detuvo.

-No molestes, tú no eres la que se siente mal-dijo con un aura oscura la gerente.

-¡Waaa, aléjate demonio!

Al ver la escena Takane no pudo evitar reír un poco, compadeciendo a su compañera.

-Takane-chan, aun faltan cuatro horas para cerrar. Creo que es mejor que vayas a descansar a tu casa-sugirió la gerente.

-Pero ya estoy bien y…

-Insisto. Si lo que te preocupa es la paga, igual te pagaremos este día. Descansa, por favor.

-Ahh-suspiró- si me lo pides de esa manera, no puedo negarme.

-¡Bien! Nanase-kun ¿podrías acompañarla para asegurarme de que llegó sin problemas? Vive un poco lejos pero…

-¡E-Eso no es necesario!-gritó Takane.

-Pero…

-De verdad gerente, no te preocupes. Ya estoy bien, si me voy a ir puedo hacerlo sola-dijo sonriente.

La gerente no muy convencida dejó de insistir. Le empacó a Takane el resto de pastel y se despidió de ella junto con los otros.

-Ahh ¿por qué tuve que desmayarme? Realmente no quiero ir a casa… Espero que Haruka esté trabajando en su manga en casa del virgen.

La pelinegra estaba a una calle de llegar al metro pero de nuevo empezó a marearse y cuando sentía que el suelo la atraparía, los mismos brazos de hace unos minutos evitaron que sucediera.

-¿Tú, por qué estas…?

-La gerente me lo pidió. Después que te fuiste tuve que seguirte para corroborar que estás bien, pero parece que no.-interrumpió ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

-No deberías dejar que la gerente te use para cosas estúpidas. Tú trabajo es cocinar, no estar pendiente de mi salud.

-También estaba preocupado, así que no me molesta.-confesó el pelinegro.

A Takane le sorprendió lo que había dicho. De verdad este chico era como Konoha, parecía frío y desinteresado pero era realmente amable y eso le molestaba. Le gustaba su trabajo porque podía dejar de pensar en Haruka aunque sea un poco pero ahora… este chico le recordaba tanto a él.

-P-Pues acostúmbrate. Mi salud es muy inestable ¿sabes? Estas cosas pasan mucho-dijo la gamer cruzándose de brazos. Tristemente ella no tuvo la misma suerte que el peliceniza, el pudo regresar con un nuevo cuerpo fuerte y saludable como él soñaba. Pero el cuerpo de ella seguía siendo el mismo.

-Ya veo… Bien, vamos.-dijo Haruka.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-A tu casa. Te acompañaré-y antes de que la chica protestara- Es algo que yo decidí, aunque te niegues lo haré. Vamos.

La gamer hizo un gesto de molestia e incomodidad pero tal y como dijo él, por más que protestó el no dejó que se fuera sola. Ese chico era extraño, según Takane, a cualquiera le molestaría llevar a una desconocida enferma a su casa pero él, incluso aunque en el tren iba de pie parecía no estar incómodo.

En todo el camino Takane iba en silencio, no sabía que decirle y le incomodaba ese pesado silencio. Observó su rostro por un momento, pero él se veía tan calmado, parecía no importarle el silencio "Tal vez solo estoy exagerando, total no hay mucho que decir con alguien que apenas conociste hoy" pensó.

-¿Es aquí?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-Sí…-respondió con poco ánimo.

-Bueno yo me…

-¡Ah, espera un momento!-dijo Takane. Abrió la puerta y entró para darse cuenta que no había nadie "Que bien" pensó con tranquilidad-Ah, pasa.

Luego de una muestra de cortesía, el ojiazul entró a la base. Observaba con curiosidad el interior del lugar mientras Takane entraba en una de las habitaciones, no parecía ser un lugar donde viviera solo una persona.

-¿No vives sola verdad?-preguntó.

-No, vivo con unos amigos pero espero mudarme pronto-respondió- Toma, esto debe ser suficiente para el taxi de regreso. Yo tomo en metro porque es más económico pero…

-Puedo volver por el metro.

-"Es algo que yo decidí, aunque te niegues lo haré"-dijo en un intento de imitar la voz del chico- Además ya llamé al taxi.

-Ahh-suspiró derrotado.

La chica le regaló una sonrisa de satisfacción y lo invitó a sentarse. Iba a ofrecerle algo de beber mientras esperaban al taxi, pero antes de hacerlo la puerta se abrió mostrando a Kano.

-Ah… ¿Quién eres?-soltó el rubio.

-Yo…-iba a responder pero fue interrumpido por la pelinegra.

-¡Ah, Kano! Bi-Bienvenido-dijo la chica desde la cocina- Él es un compañero de trabajo.

-Ohh-musitó observando al muchacho por encima del hombro y seguidamente mostró una traviesa sonrisa- ¿No me digas, se dieron una escapadita del trabajo?

-Cá-Cállate, no es así-chilló la chica totalmente sonrojada.

-Kukuku ¿estaban haciendo cosas de adul-…?

-¡Ah! Ya llegó tu taxi-dijo la chica empujando al pelinegro por la espalda hacia la salida. Pero antes de que pudieran salir por la puerta Haruka puso sus brazos en el marco de madera, haciendo que la chica se estrellara contra él y finalmente giró su rostro para ver a Kano.

-Enomoto-san se encuentra enferma y yo la traje hasta su casa, no lo malinterpretes y le des problemas. Por favor, cuida de ella.-finalizó y salió camino al taxi que lo esperaba. Solo se giró para ver a Takane y así despedirse articulando un "Hasta mañana".

La chica suspiró cansada y se giró para ir a su habitación pero se topó con la mirada penetrante del kitsune.

-¿Q-Qué?-preguntó.

-…Oh nada, nada.-respondió con una sonrisa-¿Aún te sientes mal, no? Ve a descansar.

La pelinegra lo observó con duda por unos instantes, pocas veces el rubio tiene una mirada tan seria así que le daba curiosidad, pero él tenía razón, aún se sentía un poco mareada así que decidió ignorarlo e ir a dormir no sin antes decirle que había pastel.

Kano tomó un trozo saboreando el delicioso sabor del pastel. Una risita traviesa se coló por sus labios y dijo para sí:

-¿Ahora, qué harás Haruka?

.

.

.

-¡Llegamos!-anunció Ayano junto a Haruka y Shintaro.

-Ah, bienvenidos-dijo alegremente Mary mientras masticaba pastel.

-¡Yeeii, pastel! Yo quiero, muero de hambre-mencionó el peliceniza.

-Haruka, primero saluda y luego puedes pensar en la comida-lo reprendió Shintaro logrando una risa nerviosa del muchacho mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

La líder le sirvió pastel a cada uno ya que aún le faltaba bastante para terminar la cena y conociendo a su amigo, moriría de hambre antes de terminar de prepararla.

-¿Takane no ha regresado?-preguntó Ayano.

-Sí, pero está durmiendo. Llegó sintiéndose mal del trabajo-respondió Seto.

-¿Pero está bien?-interrogó el peliceniza preocupado.

-Ella está bien-interrumpió Kano- ¿y tú lo estás?

-¿Yo? Si… ¿por qué?

-Nop, solo pregunto kukuku. ¿Qué tal tú manga?

-¡Bien! La persona que me ha estado supervisando dice que puede tener mucho éxito pero debo esforzarme mucho, estoy muy emocionado.

-Debe ser muy importante para ti ¿no?-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Así es, más que nada.-respondió Haruka. Kano solo se quedó observando al joven artista en silencio.

El rubio era tal vez, el único que notaba la distancia que se estaba formando en sus dos amigos y eso le preocupaba demasiado, especialmente por Takane. Kano sabía los sentimientos que la chica tenía por su glotón amigo y no quería verla sufrir ya que por mucho tiempo él pudo ver a una hermana en ella, algo molesta y escandalosa pero al fin de cuentas pudo encontrar alivio en la pelinegra.

En el último mes estuvo analizando la situación para encontrar el "error" y ver qué podía hacer para ayudarlos pero… ¿De verdad está mal que Haruka quiera cumplir su sueño? Takane al parecer lo entiende y por eso no dice nada pero algo está mal…el efecto que está provocando es la distancia entre ellos, entonces ¿Quién está cometiendo el "error"?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Bueno...¿que tal estuvo el primer capítulo? Estoy algo nerviosa xD (no sean crueles please T-T)**_

_**En este cap casi no hubo Free! peeero ya más adelante habrá mucho más y entenderán por qué se relacionan tanto con este fanfic jeje x3**_

_**Desde el fondo de mi oscuro y retorcido corazón (?) espero que les gustara! y como siempre sugerencias y comentarios son bien recibidos! su opinión es demasiado valiosa!**_

_**Que la fuerza los acompa-...em hasta pronto! xD **_


	2. Chapter 2

***se asoma* Emm... Hoolii? owo DokuHime reportándose... *le arrojan cosas* waaa lo sientoooo Dx se que estuve ausente muuucho tiempo pero... I'm back, baby jojoo regresé a terminar lo que he dejado, por favor solo denme amor uwu**

**Avisos:**

**-Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Free! y KagePro jojo**

**-Habrá dramaaaa xD**

**Sin más, solo disfruten de la lectura**

* * *

-Ah…-suspiraba pesadamente Takane. Ese día el tren iba repleto de gente y como su naturaleza gamer establece, odia las multitudes. Normalmente no le presta atención a las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo, esa mañana estaba particularmente irritada.-… ¡Ahh. Estúpido Kano!-chilló en pleno transporte.

**Flash Back:**

_Esa mañana en particular todo el Mekakushi-Dan se encontraba en la base, lo cual ya era bastante irritante para la pelinegra pues escuchaba a Hiyori simpatizando con Haruka._

_-Listo, te ves hermosa Takane-chan.-elogió Ayano._

_-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Ayano-chan. Hoy prometo traerte algo delicioso._

_-¡Oh! Takane-chan, ¿podrías traerme algo a mí? La comida del café donde trabajas me encanta.-pidió Haruka con su usual sonrisa._

_-Cl-Claro… Bien, ya me voy. Hasta más tarde._

_-Que tengas un gran día.-se despidieron Ayano y la líder._

_-Ah por cierto, Taka-Nee-Chan.-canturreó Kano. Desde la puerta la chica se giró rígidamente hacia él pues ya tiene claro que cuando el kitsune hace ese juego de palabras con su nombre y "hermana" es porque le jugará una broma.- Saluda por mí al chico que vino contigo ayer, el pastel le quedó estupendo.-le dijo guiñándole el ojo por lo cual la chica se sonrojó como un bello tomate y se fue dando un portazo. No quería que sus amigas se enteraran de Haruka Nanase pues con sus mentes jóvenes y llenas de ideas románticas dar explicaciones sería molesto. Además… ¿Qué pasaría si Haruka malinterpreta lo que dijo Kano?_

-Pff… como si fuera a importarle-susurró para sí misma. "No, no" pensó mientras sacudía su cabeza "Basta de pensamientos deprimentes, Takane. Hoy no pensarás en Haruka y para eso… ¡Debo evitar al nuevo!

Con decisión y valentía la chica entró al café como si estuviera por entrar a un campo de batalla, mas, sus intenciones de evitar al muchacho se fueron al daze cuando vio a uno de los cocineros con el brazo enyesado.

-Chicas, como se darán cuenta, Ryu-san tuvo un accidente dejando a Minato y a Haruka-san solos en la cocina. Por lo tanto, una de ustedes se hará asistente.

-Pero gerente, ¿no puedes contratar a alguien más?-sugirió la pelinegra.

-No tenemos la capacidad de pagarle a otro empleado, Takane-chan. Tomando en cuenta que Yuuri es un desastre y las demás, aparte de Takane-chan, se pueden distraer fácilmente con cierto…compañero- al decir esto, hizo una mirada de regaño a las chicas que llevaban 15 minutos babeando por el ingenuo chico- Felicidades, Takane-chan. Trabajarás en la cocina, tengo entendido que prefieres los lugares con menos gente así que no será un problema para ti, ¿verdad?

-P-Para nada, gerente.-respondió la pobre chica al borde del llanto.

Si fuera otra persona la chica virus hubiera protestado hasta el final, pero definitivamente no con la gerente ya que puede ser algo aterradora. Con resignación fue a la cocina con sus nuevos compañeros, Minato-sn se encargaba de los aperitivos salados y picantes mientras que Haruka tomaba el papel de Ryu-san quien preparaba los postres.

-Enomoto-san, ayuda a Nanase-kun. Los postres tienen más demanda así que él te necesitará más que yo.-dijo amablemente Minato-san.

Luego de susurrar un tímido "Cuento contigo" Takane se puso manos a la obra con su nueva labor en completo silencio, en el ambiente solo se escuchaban las pequeñas recomendaciones de Haruka Nanase para la elaboración de los dulces manjares.

El chico era ingenuo pero no tonto, notaba la incomodidad que sentía Takane con su compañía por lo que trataba de evitar el contacto físico y visual, sin embargo, la curiosidad empezaba a apoderarse de él.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que empezó a trabajar con él, en silencio agradecía que el ojiazul evitara todo lo posible el contacto con ella pero… empezaba a cuestionarse si estaría exagerando.

-Ah…-suspiró por décimo tercera vez, observando el techo de la base desde el sofá.

-Oye ¿quieres dejar de hacer ese ruido? Empiezas a molestarme-le reprochó Shintaro.

-¿De qué hablas, virgen?

-Has suspirado más de diez veces, ya cállate.

-Shin…-reprendió Ayano- ¿Pasa algo, Takane-chan?

-¿Sigues enferma, mocosa?

-No. Y soy mayor que tú, no lo olvides. Solo pienso en algunas cosas.

-¿Puede ser que Takane-san está enamorada? Kano dijo que un chico vino contigo hace unos días-agregó Mary con inocencia.

-N-No digas tonterías, Mary-chan.

-No son tonterías, el amor es muy importante. ¿Verdad, Haruka-kun?

-¿¡Eh!? Ah, s-si.-respondió el chico con sobresalto. Había ido a la base a dibujar unas páginas para el primer tomo de su manga pero se había quedad observando con algo de preocupación a la pelinegra, la cual parecía inquieta por algo. Lo que menos esperaba es que tal vez estuviera pensando en… un chico.

-Haruka, no le sigas el juego. Además, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que trabajas en tu manga en casa del virgen.

-Últimamente me concentro mejor aquí… ¿t-te molesta?

-No.- "¡Si, verte es malo para mi corazón!" gritó en su mente.

-Y no le sigo el juego a Mary-chan, también creo que el amor es importante.-corrigió sonriente.

Esas palabras habían logrado irritarla, sabía que no tenía el derecho de enojarse pues ni siquiera se había confesado aún pero era irritante, simplemente lo era. La visión de Takane mostraba a Haruka con una regadera llena de amor. La mitad de ese amor se la daba a sus sueños y la otra a sus amigos, sin embargo, ella era egoísta y deseaba cada gota. Por eso se había negado decirle a Haruka lo que sentía, pues no quería interferir en lo que lo hacía feliz.

Se veía en una balanza compitiendo con los anhelos del chico, por eso prefería recibir un poco de su amor en su posición de "amiga".

-Ya veo…-respondió en un intento más de tragar sus sentimientos.- Ah, estoy agotada. Iré a dormir, descansen.

Se tiró con furia a la cama mientras pensaba "Se supone que debo estar feliz por el amor que recibo de él… pero desde que hizo nuevos amigos parece que solo me deja las sobras". Empezó a recordar esos momentos en donde la hacía a un lado por estar con Hiyori e Hibiya, sabía que cuando fue Konoha tuvo una buena relación con ellos pero aun así era difícil de aceptar.

Mientras los recuerdos tristes invadían a la pelinegra al dormir, Haruka sentía que algo andaba mal con Takane, por lo que no pudo seguir con sus dibujos y poco después de ella se fue con Shintaro.

-Shin, ¿Ayano-chan te ha dicho algo de Takane?

-¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, si hay algo que le preocupa.

-En realidad, dijo que se sentía mal porque hace tiempo no hablan. Ya sabes, "cosas de chicas". Desde que decidió trabajar algo lejos apenas la ve para peinarla o cenar con ella.

-Entiendo…

-Aunque, ¿sabes? De algún modo siento que eligió ese lugar para no estar en la base…

-¿Por qué haría eso?

-Es lo que no sé. Total, puede ser solo mi imaginación. No deberías preocuparte por eso, sabes que Takane actúa extraño a veces.

-¿Sabes? Hace mucho que no juego con ella…

-Eso es culpa tuya. Dejas que Hiyori te manipule.

-¿De qué hablas?

-La otra noche, cuando ibas a jugar con Takane. Hiyori hizo ese teatro para molestar a Takane, sabes que no se llevan bien.

-Ella es una niña, no veo por qué haría algo como eso.

-No es una niña, tú la tratas como tal y ella se aprovecha de eso.-suspiró con cansancio ante lo obvio.

-Pero…

-Escucha, Haruka.-interrumpió el pelinegro- Solo digo lo que es obvio para mí, piénsalo un poco y saca tu conclusión.

-B-Bien…

-Pero por ahora es mejor que descanses, la fecha de tu debut como mangaka se aproxima y debes terminar el capítulo.

Su amigo tenía razón, una vez terminado el capítulo tendría su mente despejada para pensar en otras cosas, mas, no podía evitar preocuparse al pensar si había sido injusto con Takane…

"Un día más en la cocina infernal" pensaba la gamer, siendo aprisionada por el silencio incómodo.

-Enomoto-san…

-¿¡D-Dime!?-la voz del chico la tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Podrías ir por más manzanas?

-Seguro…

La bodega era algo pequeña pero bien ordenada y aseada. Al ver que las frutas se encontraban en la cima del mueble la chica hizo un gesto de molestia. Fue por una silla y aun así no llegaba a las manzanas.

-Tsk…-molesta por su condición, dio un pequeño salto y aunque logró tomar la bolsa de manzanas no evitó que la silla girara. Esperando el golpe cerró los ojos con fuerza, sin embargo, su compañero evitó el impacto. Habían quedado sentados en el suelo, ella de espaldas el chico que la había abrazado.

-Supuse que esto pasaría.-suspiró Haruka Nanase.

-No es mi culpa. Estaban muy alto.-lo encaró con molestia pero al verlo por un momento vio a Konoha lo que hizo que se separara de golpe asustando un poco al ojiazul.

-…Llevo tiempo pensando en esto…así que debo preguntar… ¿Hice algo que te molestara?

-¿Eh?

-Evitas cualquier contacto conmigo, visual o físico. Al principio pensé que era tu personalidad, pero actúas diferente con el resto. Además, que nunca me has llamado por mi nombre.

-…

-Si hice algo por favor dime. Somos compañeros, no podemos seguir así. Por eso...

-No has hecho nada malo.-interrumpió la chica de coletas.- Lo siento, es culpa mía.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es solo…que tú me recuerdas a alguien muy especial que de alguna manera me hace daño, por así decirlo. Hasta sus nombres son iguales.

-¿Se llama Haruka?

-Si… lamento mi conducta. Es algo difícil decir tu nombre sin que vengan algunos recuerdos.-confesó con tristeza.

-Si ese es el problema puedes llamarme Haru, mis amigos lo hacen.

-¿Tus amigos?

-Así es. Y teniendo en cuenta que pasamos tanto tiempo cocinando juntos… No me molesta que me llames así.

-Haru… ¡Es una gran idea!- se levantó de golpe.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-¡Si! Disculpa mi conducta hasta ahora, cuento contigo Haru.-respondió sonriente mientras le tendía la mano.

-Me alegra escucharlo, Enomoto-san.

-Dime Takane, es menos complicado ¿no?

-Cla…

-¡Aquí están! Los estaba buscando-entró Yuuri con la cara completamente roja.- Nanase-kun, t-te busca un guapo bombero. Está en la puerta trasera.

-¿Bombero?-preguntaron ambos.

Como el café se encontraba algo vacío, se podía ver a las empleadas rodear al pobre chico.

-Hey, ¿tienes novia?-preguntó una.

-Ehhh, bueno yo-decía avergonzado el chico- ah, ¡Haru!-lo llamó.

-¿Makoto?

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… pero ¿y esas ropas?

-También conseguí un empleo por aquí jeje

-Mooocoooosaaaas-rugió la gerente- ¿Qué creen que hacen aquí? El café empieza a llenarse.

-¡Demonios!

-¡Hu-Huyan!

-Parece que llegué en mal momento.-susurró Makoto.

-¿Mm? ¿Amigo tuyo?-preguntó la gerente a lo que Haru asintió.

-Bueno, prácticamente están en su descanso ustedes dos además que hay postres preparados. Pueden ir con él, solo no regresen tarde.

-Vaya, pensé que te causaría problemas Haru.-suspiró aliviado.- Hola, mi nombre es Makoto Tachibana, un placer.

-Takane Enomoto, un gusto.

-Oh eres la que le ayuda a Haru a cocinar.

-Y… ¿qué haces por acá?-preguntó el pelinegro.

-También estoy en mi descanso así que vine a saludar. Vi que a la vuelta hay un lugar de batidos tropicales ¿Les parece ir?

Ambos asintieron. Luego de su "reconciliación" con su compañero de trabajo parecía alguien distinto, a pesar de su apariencia fría era agradable y ni hablar de Makoto, era un chico muy amable. Ambos parecían disfrutar de las ocurrencias de Takane, hace mucho que no era Ene en el mundo real. Sabía que esa chica azul era parte de su verdadero yo, pero llevaba tiempo de no sentir la comodidad para ser así. Era extraño, ese par la hacía sentir cómoda y tranquila. Pero sobretodo, hace tiempo no pensaba en otras cosas que no fueran Haruka Kokonose y con ellos lograba pensar en cosas divertidas. Tal vez era tiempo de… cambiar.

* * *

**Que tal? owo intrigante no? 7w7**

**Bueno, poniéndonos serios, gracias a los que han estado pendientes de mis fics... prometo terminarlos y de verdad me disculpo con ustedes u.u Cuando se te va la inspiración es complicado escribir. Además de que los capítulos que tenía fueron borrados, eso me desanimó mucho y al final no seguí :/ estaba muy feliz con lo que había escrito que... bueno uwu**

** Estaré feliz de saber sus opiniones x3**

**Hasta muuuuuy pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! He vuelto con el siguiente capítulo ewe nunca había escrito tan seguido xD**_

_**Tengo que agradecerle a Pos-chan, quien me contactó para seguir esta historia :) 3 Gracias por tu apoyo en mis fics!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA:**_

**_-Los personajes no son míos, son de Jin, Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya_**

**_Por favor, disfruten 3_**

* * *

Se había vuelto costumbre pasar el descanso con Haru y Makoto, compartiendo historias en la tienda de batidos tropicales. Estar junto a ellos de alguna forma la llenaba de paz, no solo porque despejaba su mente, sino que le permitían sentirse como una chica normal. No había nada relacionado a medusa, poderes o recuerdos lúgubres al estar con ellos.

-Arg… los domingos son aburridos.-se quejó Takane. Obviamente en su día libre no podía ver a sus nuevos amigos, además, los domingos significan la presencia de cierta chica molesta.

-Vaya, Takane. Parece que amas mucho tu trabajo.-comentó Seto.

-¿Tú quién eres y donde está la verdadera Takane?-dijo con burla Shintaro.

-Vamos, Shin. No hay nada de malo con amar tu trabajo.-reprendió Haruka- Aunque de vez en cuando hay que descansar.

-"El burro hablando de orejas"-canturreó Takane- Tú no descansas ni un día, Haruka.

-B-Bueno, ayer envié mi primer capítulo. Estará a la venta el martes así que descansaré estos días.

-¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades, Haruka-kun!-gritó Momo.

-Deberíamos aprovechar ya que estamos todos en hacer algo divertido, para que ambos se relajen. Últimamente trabajan duro.-dijo Kido desde la cocina.

-Pero ¿a dónde?-preguntó Ayano.

-¡Ah, vamos al parque acuático! Hace un terrible calor.-comentó Hiyori. La pelinegra tenía la esperanza de que alguien sugiriera otro lugar pero todos estuvieron de acuerdo casi de inmediato.

.

.

.

-Esto es de lo peor…-susurró Takane al ver a las personas con trajes de baño nadando en piscinas o lanzándose desde altos toboganes.

-¡Es como la playa!-dijo Mary con asombro.

-Solo que sin la molesta arena.-agregó con alivio el amante de las sodas.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!.-dijo alegre Momo mientras arrastraba a Hibiya e Hiyori seguidos de Haruka, Shintaro, Ayano y Mary.

-¿Qué harán con nuestras cosas?-preguntó el kitsune.

-Y-Yo puedo cuidarlas, además, no quiero asolearme mucho.-mintió Takane.

-¿Segura?-preguntó Kano.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-la verdad es que la pelinegra no sabía nadar pero no deseaba arruinar el viaje de sus amigos. Al parecer Kano notó que algo andaba mal, mas no quiso preguntar demasiado. Ayano dijo que cuando se aburriera podían cambian lugares pero obviamente no lo haría. Se quedaría jugando con sus videojuegos hasta que le diera hambre.

Llevaba casi dos horas en la silla jugando uno de sus grotescos juegos. Comenzaba aburrirse pero no había nada más que pudiera hacer. De vez en cuando observaba a sus amigos lo cual le provocaba leves carcajadas, más cuando Kano molestaba a Kido o a Shintaro y ellos trataban en vano de alcanzarlo, era un nadador veloz.

Pero no todo le daba gracia. Veía como Hiyori hacía su carita de cachorro para que Haruka le enseñara a nadar cuando ya todos sabían que en realidad era buena nadadora, había aprendido con Hibiya pero el único que no sabía al parecer era el ingenuo Haruka.

-Tsk…tal vez no debí venir.-susurró desviando su mirada.

-¡Takane-chan!, ¿podrías comprar helados para todos?-preguntó Ayano.

-Seguro…-"Lo que sea por alejarme un rato" pensó.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso.-se ofreció Kano.

Luego de secar con rapidez su cuerpo, fue junto a la chica de coletas a conseguir los helados.

-Si no te gustaban estos lugares debiste sugerir otra cosa.-le dijo Kano.

-No es que no me gusten, además fue idea de "la princesa". No quiero más teatros.

-Mm sabia decisión, esa niña puede ser algo pesada kuku

-Bastante, parece feliz de hacerme enojar.

-Es que te ve como su mayor competidora, Haruka es su objetivo.

-¿Co-Competidora?-preguntó al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se adornaban con un bello color carmín.

-Sí, tú has sido la más cercana a él. Tienes gran ventaja en su corazón.-la alentó con una sonrisa.

-No digas tonterías…

-…Deberías decirle lo que sientes, Takane.

-¡Yo no…!-iba a negarlo completamente, pero la mirada de Kano reflejaba un "Le mientes a la persona equivocada".- Ah…-suspiró- Haruka es una persona demasiado sensible, justo ahora está muy concentrado en sus sueños…

-Pero eso no significa que no tenga lugar para ti, ¿sabes? Creo que usas eso como excusa para no decirle tus sentimientos. Eres una miedosa.

-…

-Ah… -suspira el rubio- Como sea, es tu decisión. Solo procura no arrepentirte de nada.

Las breves palabras de Kano llegaron a su corazón, ¿y si él tenía razón? Puede que solo quiera buscar excusas para no decirle y permanecer como siempre…

-Yo haré fila en esta, tú ve a la de allá. Ahí venden los helados que quieren Momo, Kido y Mary. Así será más rápido.

-De acuerdo.

Camino a su objetivo iba reflexionando en las palabras de Kano tan profundamente que no se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca de la piscina olímpica. Por su distracción fue blanco fácil de unos jóvenes que pasaron corriendo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio hasta ir a lo más profundo de la piscina. Veía un azul oscuro aterrador, trataba de subir a la superficie pero parecía que sus movimientos la hundían más. Tenía miedo.

Empezaba a perder la conciencia cuando sintió que alguien tomaba su mano, guiándola hasta la superficie en donde tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno. Su cuerpo temblaba por el gran susto pero aun así quedó conmovida por el bello cielo sobre ella, parecía estar en shock.

Escuchaba a dos personas llamarla pero no distinguía quienes eran, seguía perdida en el cielo.

-¡Takane-chan!-reaccionó al sentir un dedo en su mejilla. Cuando miró a su alrededor notó que estaba sentada en la orilla junto a Haru y Makoto.

-Haru…Makoto…

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Haru.

-Yo…Yo…-antes de poder responder sintió gotas de agua bajando sobre su mejilla, sabía que no era agua de la piscina. Odiaba que la vieran llorar pero se sentía tan vulnerable en ese momento por tantos sentimientos que no pudo dar alguna excusa.

-N-No llores, Takane-chan. Ya estás bien.-dijo Makoto mientras acariciaba su cabeza para consolarla.

-¿Por qué estás aquí si no sabes nadar?-preguntó el ojiazul.

-Mis amigos querían venir…

-¿Y te dejaron sola? No creo que eso esté bien si son tus amigos, Takane.

-Ellos no lo sabían.-respondió mientras secaba sus lágrimas.

-Pero…si son tus amigos deberías tener la confianza de contar algo como eso. Más si te harían venir.-agregó Makoto con su amable voz.

-No debí haber venido…después de todo odio el agua.

-El agua es algo maravilloso, Takane. No debes temerle.-dijo Haru.

-Así es, no dejes que este incidente te afecte.-le sonrió el castaño.

-¡Takane!-se escuchó el grito de Kano-¿Qué sucedió?

-Takane cayó a la piscina y no sabe nadar-respondió Haru.

-Por suerte Haru estaba nadando cerca en ese momento.-comentó Makoto.

-¿No sabes nadar? Vamos, ¡debiste decirlo!-la regañó Kano.- ¿Puede levantarte?

-Sí…-respondió.

-Vamos, después vendré por los helados.

-No quiero, de seguro van a molestarse o molestarme…-dijo la chica con expresión de desagrado imaginando lo que diría Shintaro e Hiyori. Definitivamente no les dará la oportunidad de molestarla.- Además, sabes que desde un principio no estaba cómoda ahí.

-Vamos, no seas terca.-agregó mientras a tomaba del brazo pero antes de irse se dirigió a Haru.

-Espera, Kano…-lo detuvo- Haru…gracias por ayudarme, creo que eres una especie de súper héroe jaja-le agradeció la chica con una sonrisa. Antes de que se pudieran ir Haru tomó el otro brazo de la chica.

-Espera un momento. Creo que Takane estará mejor con nosotros.-dijo el ojiazul.

-¿Eh? Pero…-el rubio iba a decir algo en contra pero fue interrumpido.

-Además, Takane tampoco quiere regresar.-finalizó algo demandante

"Ah…este chico es algo intimidante" pensó Kano con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Quieres quedarte con ellos?-preguntó derrotado el kitsune a lo que la chica de coletas asintió.-Bien, espera aquí. Iré por tus cosas.

En menos de diez minutos el rubio estaba de vuelta con el bolso de la chica. Takane le agradeció y se fue con ambos chicos. Kano sintió algo de envidia, su querida amiga llevaba tiempo de no sonreír así con ellos.

-Ah…Demonios, ¿qué le diré al resto?-murmuró al darse cuenta del lío en que se metió.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra llegaba al lugar en donde estaba el resto.

-Mako-chan, Haru-chan. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?-preguntó un enérgico rubio.

-Oh, no vienen solos.-agregó un chico de lentes.

-Chicos, les presento a Takane Enomoto. Ella trabaja con Haru en el café. Acabamos de encontrarnos y va a acompañarnos.-explicó Makoto.

-¿Vienes sola?-preguntó un chico moreno.

-Con unos amigos pero…-iba a responder pero no sabía bien cómo explicarles que sus amigos no tenían idea que se estaba ahogando.

-Los amigos de Takane la dejaron sola y estuvo a punto de ahogarse.-respondió en tajante Haru.

-¿¡Eh!?-gritaron todos.

-N-No fue así, yo no les dije que…-iba a tratar de dar una excusa pues Haru hacía ver al Mekakushi-Dan como un grupo malvado.

-¡No te preocupes, Taka-chan! Nosotros te enseñaremos a nadar.-dijo emocionado el rubio mientras sostenía las manos de la chica.

-Antes que nada, debemos presentarnos-comentó una chica peliroja- Mi nombre es Gou Matsuoka y él es mi hermano Rin.

-Un placer.-sonrió el chico pelirojo.

-Yo soy Nagisa Hazuki. Es un placer, Taka-chan.

-Otra vez tomando confianza a la primera-suspiró el chico de lentes- Mi nombre es Rei Ryugazaki, encantado.-terminó haciendo una reverencia.

-Y yo soy Sosuke Yamazaki, un placer.

-Es un placer conocerlos, lamento llegar de repente.-finalizó dando una reverencia. No sabía que era más penoso, si estar con desconocidos o haber regresado con sus amigos.

-Vamos.-la llamó Haru desde la piscina.

-¿Hablas enserio?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Sí. Así la próxima vez que estés cerca del agua no tendrás que preocuparte.

Con resignación Takane se sentó en la orilla pero no estaba segura de entrar aun.

-¿No debería traer flotadores? Solo por si acaso…

-No los necesitarás. Si algo sucede estaré aquí.

Las palabras de Haru aunque las dijera con su típico tono frío de alguna manera eran muy cálidas. Se armó de valor y entró al agua. Aunque al principio sentía algo de miedo al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta que en realidad nadar era divertido, cada uno de los nadadores le dieron consejos por si llegaba a encontrarse en una situación similar.

Makoto le enseñó a flotar de espaldas para poder ver el cielo mientras nada, le parecía realmente hermoso.

-Me gusta nadar así, es menos aterrador.-dijo Takane.

-Desde abajo también es increíble. Te mostraré.-dijo Haru con seguridad

-Espe-… Haru, no creo que sea buen momento.-le decía Makoto.

-¿Q-Que vas a hacer? No, aun me da algo de miedo.-confesó la chica de coletas.

-Por esa razón lo hago, dame tus manos.-ordenó el ojiazul.

-Pero…

-Confía en mí, Takane.-dijo Haru con decisión en sus ojos. La chica solo suspiró y dejó que el ojiazul tomara sus manos.-Bien, respira hondo…

Con una gran bocanada de aire sintió como era llevada una vez más a las profundidades de la piscina olímpica. Lentamente abrió sus ojos y no podía creer lo que veía "¿De verdad es la misma piscina?" pensaba al ver el espectáculo que le brindaba el agua y la luz del sol "Creo que si estás con alguien es más divertido" pensó al ver a Haru frente a ella. Un ruido los distrajo, al llevar la mirada al lugar se dieron cuenta que era Rin y Sosuke quien había sido empujado por el pelirojo. Al otro lado era lo mismo solo que Nagisa empujó a Rei.

Los segundos parecían minutos, Makoto se sumergió también y todos juntos empezaron a nadar como una especie de danza. Parecía otro mundo, un mundo que no conocía y que le emocionaba conocer.

Cuando el aire se acabó Haru la llevó una vez más a la superficie.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntó el chico entre jadeos en busca de oxígeno.

-Solo diré…que entiendo por qué amas tanto el agua.-le respondió sonriente. Complacido por la respuesta el chico le dio palmadas en la cabeza como si le dijera "Buen trabajo"

Pero mientras Takane disfrutaba con sus nuevos amigos Kano tenía un duro trabajo. Como la señorita cibernética no deseaba que los chicos del Mekakushi-Dan supieran del incidente decidió apoyarla haciéndose pasar por ella, sin embargo era duro, por unos minutos usaba su poder para verse como ella pero luego daba una excusa como ir al baño o a comprar algo para volver a ser él. Estuvo así durante tres horas, mas no logró engañar a Kido y a su hermana por más tiempo.

Cuando extrañamente "Takane" se metió entre unos arbustos ambas fueron a escondidas y vieron como volvía a ser el rubio.

-¡Lo sabía! Kano, ¿qué significa esto?-gritó con furia la líder.

-Ki-Kido, Nee-chan.-dijo con sorpresa al ser descubierto.

-¿Qué sucede, Kido-chan?-preguntó Haruka acercándose con el resto.

-Bueno, parece que Kano se ha estado divirtiendo jugando a ser "Takane".-respondió Kido.

-¿Por qué lo hacías y en dónde está la amargada?-preguntó Shintaro.

-Dinos la verdad, por favor.-pidió la fundadora con rastros de preocupación en su rostro.

-Ah…si me lo pides así.-suspiró el chico.- Takane estuvo a punto de ahogarse hace rato y…

-¿¡Qué!?-gritaron todos.

-Si ni siquiera sabía nadar mejor se hubiera quedado jugando algún juego.-dijo Hiyori.

-¿Pero se encuentra bien?-preguntó el artista.

-Sí, unos amigos de ella la ayudaron y…-el rubio notó la preocupación en el rostro de Haruka por lo que no pudo evitar molestarlo un poco- De hecho, era el chico que la llevó a casa hace unas semanas, ese chico parece que se preocupa mucho por Takane. Hasta ella lo llamó héroe.

-Vaya…-murmuró Ayano.

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó Haruka serio.

-Se fue con él y otro chico. Dijo algo como que no quería que se preocuparan por ella.

-¡Pero desaparecer no es la manera!-dijo Haruka algo sobresaltado.

-¿No se cansa de hacer cosas tontas?-suspiró Shintaro.

-Iré a buscarla.-afirmó el artista pero fue detenido por su mejor amigo.

-Oye, no sabemos si sigue aquí…

-¡N-No importa! Se supone que somos sus amigos, ¿por qué no nos dijo que no sabía nadar?

-Cálmate, Haruka-kun.-le dijo Ayano.

-Yo pude haberle enseñado…

-Pero le estabas enseñando a Hiyori-chan-le recordó Kano con una sonrisa poco amigable- No creo que Takane-chan quiera repetir lo del videojuego, como tienes un graaaan trato especial hacia Hiyori-chan.

-¿De qué hablas, Kano? Ambas son mis… mis amigas. No trato a una mejor que a otra.-respondió Haruka serio. Shintaro empezaba a alarmarse, cuando su amigo se pone así es que está furioso y eso no es nada bueno tomando en cuenta su poder.

-Kano, es mejor que…-el pelinegro fue interrumpido por el kitsune.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una plática con ella que no fuera de tu manga?

-Bu-Bueno…

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se divirtieron juntos?

-Eso fue…

-Es más, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Takane sonrió por causa tuya?

Eso había sido un golpe bajo para el peliceniza, sintió un gran ardor dentro de su ser, una mezcla de ira y tristeza. Sentía su puño temblar y antes de descargar esos sentimientos sobre el chico prefirió hacerlo con los barrotes que separan la zona verde de los corredores.

El barrote quedó con la forma del puño de Haruka, mientras que Kano sudaba a más no poder pues nunca había visto al ingenuo artista mostrar carácter "Demonios, entré en terreno peligroso"

-L-Lo siento, chicos…-murmuró el peliceniza.

-Está bien, solo cálmate.-le decía con precaución Shintaro.

-Sé que puede que estén molestos con ella por irse de esa manera, pero yo no la culpo. Prácticamente ella es la única con un trabajo estable y se encarga de los mayores gastos de la base, de algún modo nos volvimos su responsabilidad. Debe sentirse algo cansada con nosotros…-reflexionó el rubio a pesar de estar consiente que no es la única razón del por qué ella evitó volver.-por eso traté de cubrirla.

-…-Todos guardaron silencio ante lo que decía Kano. Al parecer estaban siendo desconsiderados con su amiga.

-Creo que le debemos una disculpa a Takane.-habló la líder.

-Sí…aunque eso no justifica que no nos dijera que no sabía nadar. Pudo haberle sucedido algo malo.-dijo Shintaro.

-Yo creo que Takane-chan se ha estado comportando como una mamá y a veces las madres nos esconden sus preocupaciones.-comentó la albina.

-¡Bien, vayamos a la base a prepararle algo especial!-sugirió la enérgica Momo.

Al llegar a la base Kido y Ayano prepararon las comidas favoritas de Takane, Momo y Mary decoraban un poco y el resto aseaba el lugar, sin embargo, Haruka aún estaba intranquilo. ¿Y si esos chicos eran peligrosos? ¿Si le hacen algo malo a Takane? Los peores escenarios venían a su mente.

-¿Estás bien, Haruka-san?-preguntó Hibiya.- Estás pálido.

-No te preocupes jeje.-respondió algo forzado pero para su alivio la puerta se abrió mostrando a la chica de coletas.

-¡Bienvenida!-dijeron todos en coro.

-¿Eh?-"No esperaba esta bienvenida" pensó sorprendida la gamer.

-¡Takane-chan, estábamos preocupados!-corrió Ayano a su encuentro.

-L-Lo siento…

-La próxima dinos las cosas como se deben.-la regañó Shintaro tirando de su mejilla.

-Oigan, ¿tanto me extrañaron? Digo, preparar esta clase de bienvenida es algo…

Takane no entendía lo que sucedía, esperaba que al llegar sus amigos le dieran un gran sermón pero a cambio tuvo una especie de fiesta de bienvenida. Sus amigos le contaron del encubrimiento de Kano pero se reservaron la discusión entre él y Haruka. Le explicaron que esta bienvenida era en agradecimiento por su esfuerzo por ellos pero que era a cambio que fuera más abierta con ellos pues lo de no saber nadar pudo terminar muy mal.

De vez en cuando preguntaba que si había pasado algo malo pues sentía el ambiente pesado entre Haruka y Kano, aunque el artista solo le quitaba la mirada con un puchero, contraria a su actitud anterior pero sus amigos lograban evadir responderle.

Al cabo de una hora, a pesar de la diversión encontraron a la pelinegra mayor dormida en el sofá.

-Vaya, debe estar agotada.-susurró Ayano.

-Mmm…ru…-murmuraba la gamer.

-Ah, está hablando dormida.-afirmó Seto.

-Haru…

-¿Haru? Ah, debe estar soñando con Haruka-san.-susurró pícara Momo a lo que el nombrado se sonrojó y empezó a balbucear.

-Haru…ya no quiero caballa…

-¿Eh?-susurraron los presentes.

-Ah, ahora que recuerdo. Takane llamó a ese chico Haru.-recordó Kano en voz alta.

Haruka se giró hacia él lentamente con una mirada asesina. Al sentir los ojos del artista sobre él puso sus manos sobre su boca con violencia al darse cuenta lo que acababa de decir. Mientras Seto, Shintaro e Hibiya retenían al chico el kitsune lo aprovechó para huir lo más lejos posible.

-Takane…me debes…un GRAN…favor.-jadeaba Kano mientras corría con todas sus fuerzas.

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

_**Siempre quise ver a Haruka enojado xD los lindos cuando se enojan dan miedo!**_

_**y vayan preparándose! en el siguiente capítulo al fin se conocerán ambos Harukas ewe esto se va a descontrolaaaar! jaja**_

_**Ahora quiero agradecerles por sus reviews:**_

_**CrissNyan: Haru es irresistible! por eso nuestro dulce Haruka debería estar preocupado ewe me alegra que leyeras el fic x3**_

_**Reinxshademix: gracias por leer! disculpa la demora pero está en proceso jeje**_

_**risu2: me alegra que te gustara! no me había animado a hacer un trabajo así hasta que vi una imagen de ambos Harukas dibujando jaja super lindos**_

_**Pos-chan: bueno, a ti te agradezco principalmente xD sin ti no lo estuviera terminando jaja espero ver más de tus reviews!**_

_**Jechu: Lo se, este HaruTaka es extraño! pero bastante interesante no? ewe no te preocupes, los celos están en camino muajaja**_

_**AndyCute: que genial que leas este fic! estará terminado pronto, espero que cuando lo vuelvas a leer lo ames!**_

_**Angie: Saludos Angie! me alegra que seas otra lectora nwn pronto estará completo**_

_**Rue Chenkov: te agradezco el interés por mi fanfic! muy pronto lo verás terminado n3n**_

_**Ery: holi! gracias por leer este inusual crossover xD lo seguiré hasta darle un buen fin! gracias por tu apoyo**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Feeliiiiiz Añooo Nuevoooo! Bueno, deberían amarme más uwu 31 de diciembre y yo escribiendo jaja nah en realidad prefiero estar así x3 espero que disfruten lo que resta del año y que el 2017 sea maravilloso!**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: **_

_**-**_**_Los personajes no son míos, son de Jin, Koji Oji y Futoshi Nishiya_**

**_-No hay yaoi uwu aun jojo ewe (?)_**

**_Solo disfruten, linduras_**

* * *

Después del incidente con Takane y el hecho de que no supiera nadar, el joven artista empezaba a descubrir nuevos sentimientos que nunca habían estado presentes en su ser. No sabía bien cómo describirlos pero era consciente que eran desagradables y formaban un gran peso en su pecho.

Cuando recordaba la "rabieta" que hizo en el centro acuático se avergonzaba de sobremanera y aunque se había disculpado no dejaba de sentirse molesto con Kano, sin embargo, no lograba entender por qué.

Pensó en hablarlo con Shintaro pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Se sentía apenado de no comprender sus sentimientos.

-Ya es sábado… que rápido pasó esta semana.-dijo Shintaro desde su computador. Se supone que está ahí para trabajar en su manga pero llevaba más de treinta minutos con la mirada en la pared, lo cual no pasó desapercibido de su amigo.-Hoy hizo más calor de lo usual, ¿no?

-Sí…-respondió el peliceniza sin prestar atención.

-Hey, ¿me puedo comer tu pastel?-preguntó el pelinegro en un intento de hacer volver a su amigo.

-Sí…

-¿Puedo quedarme con el crédito de tu manga?

-Sí…-"Ok. Esto es preocupante" pensó el menor.

-Estoy enamorado de Takane, ¿puedo quedarme con ella?

-S-… ¡NO! Ah, no. Quiero decir-… ¿Hablas enserio?-por fin su amigo había reaccionado, aunque ahora se encontraba agitando los brazos y hablando cosas sin sentido.

-Claro que no.-suspiró Shintaro- ¿Qué te sucede, Haruka? Tu manga está teniendo gran éxito pero no dejas de estar en las nubes.

-… ¡Ah! Ni yo lo entiendo.-confesó Haruka con frustración.- No sé qué pasa conmigo, Shin. Me siento tan triste pero a la vez molesto, no comprendo.-decía con sus manos en el rostro para ocultar su apenado rostro.

-¿Tiene que ver con Takane?

-¡No lo sé! Estoy preocupado por ella pero ¿debería? Últimamente se ve muy feliz… ¡y eso me molesta un poco también! Aww, ¿qué me pasa?

-Hey, cálmate.-rogó el pelinegro mientras se ponía de pie para sentarse al lado de su amigo.-No soy un experto en sentimientos pero creo saber que sucede…

-¿¡De verdad!?-gritó con alegría Haruka.

-Sí… pero antes debes responder mis preguntas con total sinceridad.

-¡Claro!

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a Takane?

-Pues muy feliz, verla es divertido y sus expresiones me dan ganas de dibujar.

-¿Te sientes igual como cuando ves a Ayano, Momo, Mary o alguna otra de las chicas?

-Bueno, también me alegra verlas a ellas. Todas son mis amigas.

-Argh. Esto no está funcionando… A ver. ¿Por qué estás molesto con Kano?

-N-No lo sé.

-Haruka…

-Es que… creo que no debió dejar que Takane-chan se fuera con esos chicos. Puede que no sean buenos.

-Bien. ¿Qué sientes al saber que otro chico se preocupa por ella?

-Eso no es nada malo…

-¿Entonces está bien que lo pase mejor con él que contigo?

-Hey, eso es cruel.

-Responde.

-Pues me hace sentir incómodo… es decir, nosotros somos sus amigos y la conocemos hace tiempo y-…

-¡Deja de generalizar!-interrumpió Shintaro- Quiero que pienses en Takane y tú.

-B-Bien…

-¿Y si a ella le gusta ese tal Haru?-el pelinegro no necesitó respuesta al ver el gesto de horror en el rostro de su amigo.-Haruka… tú estás enamorado de Takane.

-¿Es una pregunta?

-Es una afirmación, tonto. La quieres solo para ti, ¿no?

-E-Eso es egoísta…

-El amor es egoísta, pero no creo que sea algo malo.

-Estoy tan confundido… Takane-chan siempre ha sido tan importante para mí pero… ¿amor?

-El problema es que tú tratas de querer a todos por igual… eso es bueno pero… siempre hay personas que son más importantes que otras y eso no significa que seamos malos.

Antes de que el artista pudiera responder otra cosa el celular del chico sonó de repente. Era el editor en jefe, felicitándolo por el buen arranque de su manga y como un bono por su esfuerzo recibió entradas para un nuevo y fabuloso acuario para él y sus amigos. Bastante animado le contó a su amigo, el cual lo felicitó y con el fin de ayudarlo a aclarar sus sentimientos le ofreció una solución.

-Escucha, Haruka. Toma esa oportunidad para pasar tiempo con Takane, así puede que encuentres una respuesta.

-De acuerdo, haré que Takane-chan disfrute esta salida.-dijo con seguridad y con fuego en su mirada.

Shintaro no podía evitar reír un poco ante los gestos infantiles de su amigo, a pesar de ser mayor que él parecía un niño.

Pero recordando la conversación empezaba a preocuparse, para él era más que obvio que Haruka estaba más que enamorado de la pelinegra y siempre pensó que ella de él también pero de pronto surgió una gran distancia entre ambos, además que su amigo debía darse cuenta por sí mismo lo que sentía "¿Desde cuándo la situación de ellos se hizo tan complicada?", pensó.

Ese día en la noche el peliceniza les contó de las entradas al acuario esperanzado de poder ir con todos y pasarla bien, sentía que en parte se lo debía a su amiga.

-Tal vez Takane no debería ir. Puede que caiga en un estanque y se ahogue.-dijo con burla Hiyori.

-Hey…-trató de callarla Hibiya.

-O si tenemos mucha suerte puede que caiga en el estanque de tiburones.-se miraron desafiante las chicas de coletas. Tal vez en un tiempo atrás Takane hubiera caído y seguido el juego de la menor, pero eran otros tiempos.

-Tienes razón. No iré, lo siento.-finalizó la pelinegra sorprendiendo a todos. Cuando se disponía a entrar en su habitación fue detenida por Haruka, quien con ojos suplicantes le pedía que fuera.

-Quiero que vayas, Takane. Por favor… ¡P-Prometo no dejar que te pase nada!-rogó tomando sus manos.

"Ah…odio cuando pone esa mirada" maldijo en su interior. Sentía como la sangre subía a sus mejillas y realmente no quería que él la viera como un tomate así que terminó con un "Ok. Ok" y con la excusa de que estaba cansada se metió con apuro a su habitación, sin embargo, fue más que suficiente para hacer feliz al chico.

-Bien, me alegra saber que todos iremos.-comentó la líder.

-Jump. Si ella dijo que no iría no tenías que rogarle, Haruka-san.-agregó molesta la pelinegra menor.

-Hiyori-chan… me gustaría que te llevaras mejor con ella.-le dijo el artista inclinando su cuerpo a la altura de la menor.

-¡Ella solo quiere llamar tu atención! Teniendo accidente, desapareciendo y hasta con sus supuestas "recaídas". ¡No son más que basura! Es una mentirosa.-gritaba con sus ojos cerrados-No deberías creerle… yo…

-¡Basta!-ordenó molesto el artista, cosa que impresionó a todos los presentes.-Takane no mentiría por un motivo así, menos con sus recaídas. Tú no tienes idea del terror que siente Takane al despertar y pensar que estará en un hospital de nuevo… Hiyori-chan, sabes que te aprecio pero debes examinar tu actitud.-finalizó más calmado.

Hubo un gran silencio hasta que la chica rompió a llorar. Por desgracia esa era la debilidad del chico, ver lágrimas lograba que cediera ante todo incluso ante lo obvio.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte.-se disculpó el artista acariciando su cabeza.- es solo que…

-¡No te disculpes aquí!-gritó la chica abrazándolo.-Mejor… pasa todo el día conmigo mañana.

-¿Eh? Yo…

-Promételo, Haruka-san. Pasarás conmigo todo el día ¿sí?-demandó la chica. Shintaro y Kano miraban la escena con molestia pero sabían que interferir no sería suficiente, el chico mayor debía enfrentarla.

-Yo… Trataré ¿ok?

Luego de algunas quejas por parte de Hiyori el artista logró que se conformara con un "Trataré". Los chicos suspiraron con cansancio y algo de alivio pues eso ya era un avance para su amigo quien siempre cumplía cada capricho de la chica. Por otro lado, la pelinegra mayor aun despierta, al escucharlo defenderla vio un rayo de esperanza pero éste se vio apagado en un instante así que se preparaba para otra salida en donde Hiyori apartaría a Haruka de ella.

.

.

.

-¡Wow!-exclamaron los miembros del Mekakushi-Dan. El lugar era enorme, se podía ver desde afuera que era un completo laberinto.

-Parece que el lugar tiene atracciones mecánicas.-dijo Kano observando el mapa de la entrada.-Espero que la niña de Shin-chan no haga un espectáculo como en la montaña rusa kuku

Ante ese comentario empezó una discusión entre el kitsune y el ofendido aunque era algo común, molestar a Shintaro era una especie de deporte. Aún en la entrada los jóvenes se maravillaban con las ventas y pequeños entretenimientos del lugar, sin embargo, cierto chico se encontraba pendiente de la joven gamer quien se mantenía algo alejada y con su atención perdida en otras cosas. Haruka quería acercarse pero primero debía distraer a Hiyori, quien estuvo colgada de su brazo hasta ahora.

-¡Hibiya, quiero una foto con el señor tiburón!-gritó Momo apuntando a una persona con un disfraz de tiburón rojo.

-¿Ah? Ve tú, yo estoy grande para eso.-respondió el chico.

-Hibiya, ve con Momo-san. No seas amargado.-criticó con mirada fulminante la pelinegra menor.

-P-Pero…-cuando se disponía a protestar su amiga lo empujó hacia la joven idol y ésta perdió el equilibrio hasta chocar con el "señor tiburón". El golpe produjo que la cabeza del traje saliera rodando por las escaleras mostrando el rostro de la persona, un rostro familiar para Takane.

-Oh…-susurró la gamer con malicia mientras tomaba miles de fotografías con su celular. El resto del Mekakushi-Dan se había acercado al ver el accidente que habían provocado sus tres amigos, los cuales se disculpaban con gran pena. Cuando Hibiya bajó corriendo a buscar la cabeza del traje el chico pelirojo descubrió a Takane tomando fotografías con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿¡T-T-Takane!?-gritó alarmado "el tiburón".

Tan pronto vio la cara de vergüenza de Rin la pelinegra explotó en carcajadas. Esa situación era perfecta para tomar venganza sobre el joven nadador quien se había atrevido a llamarla "plana" en una de sus visitas al café.

**_Flash Back:_**

_El jueves por la tarde Makoto y Rin llegaron como clientes, en ese momento ella estaba a cargo de atenderlos pues en la cocina no requerían su ayuda por ahora. Luego de que los chicos degustaran sus pedidos, Haru y Takane se acercaron a conversar un poco con ellos cuando la pregunta inoportuna de Yuuri inició el conflicto._

_-Takanechi, ¿irías conmigo de compras? Necesito nuevos sostenes._

_-Ah, claro.-respondió sin mucho interés._

_-Tal vez te compre uno bien ardiente, no se sabe cuándo necesites armas secretas.-dijo Yuuri con picardía._

_-Pff, es como comprarle lentes a un ciego.-bromeó Rin._

_-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Takane con mirada asesina._

_-Ya sabes, eres plana.-respondió el pelirojo. Su respuesta hizo que Makoto empezara a ahogarse con su café y le sacó un suspiro a Haru. El ojiazul ya había aprendido que su amiga tenía un carácter explosivo y al ver su mirada de fiera hambrienta cargó a la chica en dirección a la cocina y tapaba su boca mientras ella pataleaba con fuerza pero en los brazos del frío nadador parecía una simple muñeca._

Al recordar ese acontecimiento el deseo de venganza la carcomía así que no podía desaprovechar esa situación.

-¿¡Qué diablos haces!?-gritó Rin señalándola con su aleta.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién le gustaría más ver esto? ¿Gou-chan? ¿Haru? Oh, espera. Lo tengo. ¡Se lo enviaré a Sosuke!-dijo Takane mientras se preparaba para enviar las fotos, mas no se esperaba que el chico correría hacia ella. Asustada, empezó a correr entre sus amigos quienes observaban la escena sin comprender muy bien.

Para su mala suerte Rin la acorraló contra la pared buscando quitarle el celular, lo cual hubiera logrado de no ser porque sus manos eran aletas gracias al traje que llevaba. Al ver esta escena las chicas dejaron salir un gran "¡Kya!" pero el joven artista empezó a palidecer al ver la cercanía entre ellos.

-¡De acuerdo! No mandaré nada, solo aléjate.-gritó Takane al sentirse asfixiada pero durante la lucha por accidente había apretado su celular y enviado las fotos a Sosuke "…Mierda", pensó la joven.

Dirigió la mirada al chico quien de repente se había quedado quieto pero al ver su rostro parecía un tiburón furioso.

-¡Taaakaaaneeeee!-rugió Rin con furia, ante esto la chica horrorizada salió huyendo hacia el acuario mientras era perseguida por el molesto chico.

-¡E-Emergencia!-gritó Kido.-Busquen y apoyen a Takane.

Luego del llamado a la misión, todos entraron en busca de la chica de coletas, sin embargo, Haruka fue detenido por el brazo de Hiyori.

-No vayas.-ordenó la chica- Mejor vayamos a ver las atracciones.-sonrió la más joven.

-Pero Takane…

-¿¡A quién le importa!? Es su problema.-respondió cuando trataba de dirigir a Haruka a la dirección opuesta pero el chico no se movía.

-…Lo siento, Hiyori-chan…-susurró al soltar su brazo del agarre de la menor y correr en busca de Takane.

La chica gritaba su nombre y al ver que no regresaba no tuvo más opción que correr también. Él había prometido estar junto a ella, o algo así, por lo que no permitiría que Takane robara su atención.

La persecución entre la chica y el hombre mitad tiburón seguía. La pelinegra logró perder al chico pero por temor seguía corriendo hasta que chocó con un suave delfín.

-Auch.-gimió la chica desde el suelo.

-Disculpa. ¿Estas…- Ah, Takane.-escuchó como la persona de adentro del traje decía su nombre. Al ver salir la cabeza del delfín pudo distinguir el rostro de Haru.

-¿Haru, tú también? Pfff.-se burló la chica de coletas.

-Hey-la regañó el ojiazul golpeando con suavidad la nariz de la chica-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Eso te pregunto yo. Primero Rin y luego tú.

-En este lugar está trabajando un Senpai del club de natación de nuestro antiguo colegio y nos pidió este favor. Al principio solo éramos Makoto y yo pero se unieron los demás.

-Ehh ya veo.-respondió Takane mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de su amigo.

-¿Tú que haces por acá?

-Ah, vine con unos amigos y… ¡Ah! Demonios, olvidé que Rin trata de matarme.

-¿Qué hiciste?-suspiró Haru.

-M-Me burlé un poco de él… y por error le envié fotos a Sosuke.-confesó la pelinegra haciendo pucheros.

-¿Cómo puede pasar eso por error?

-¡Fue culpa de Rin! Yo no iba… ¡En fin! Debo ocultarme.-la chica se preparaba para correr un poco más cuando el delfín se interpuso en su camino.

-Creo que sé un buen lugar en donde te puedes ocultar.

-¿Mm?

.

.

.

Rin llevaba dando varias vueltas al acuario buscando a su presa pero no podía encontrarla, tal vez ser un tiburón real le ayudaría por el gran olfato que éstos poseen.

Luego de unos minutos visualizó a Makoto en su traje de orca y se acercó a él con la esperanza de que hubiera visto a la pelinegra.

-¡Makoto! ¿Has visto a Takane?

-¿Takane-chan? No sabía que estuviera por aquí.

-¿No mientes?

-¿Mentir? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Y dónde está tu cabeza?

-Larga historia.-bufó el pelirojo- Si la vez debes decirme dónde está, ¿de acuerdo?

-O-OK…

-Mako-chan, Rin-chan. ¿Cómo les va?-saludó el rubio menor quien venía con un traje de pingüino acompañado de Rei quien se dedicaba a vender globos- Oh, Rin-chan. ¿Y tu cabeza?

-¡Al diablo la cabeza! Necesito encontrar a Takane.

-¿Enomoto-san? La vimos hace unos minutos corriendo hacia allá.-señaló Rei sin saber la situación.

-¡Woah! Gracias, Rei.-respondió con satisfacción el chico de dientes afilados.- ¡Te debo una!

-¡Espera, Rin!-gritó Makoto corriendo tras su amigo.

-¿Mako-chan, Rin-chan? ¡No me dejen atrás!-gritó el pingüino imitando las acciones de Makoto mientras Rei los seguía más calmado.

.

.

.

-¿Alguno ha visto a Takane?-preguntó la líder cuando al fin se había reunido todo el Mekakushi-Dan.

Todos negaban con sus cabezas, empezaban a hacerse a la idea que encontrarla pronto sería casi imposible pues ni su celular contestaba. Cuando empezaban a resignarse vieron al mitad tiburón correr hacia un pasillo acompañado de una orca, un pingüino y… un vendedor de globos así que no tuvieron que pensar demasiado y empezaron a correr a la misma dirección.

Cuando lograron alcanzar a los tres observaron como el pelirojo parecía discutir con un delfín así que se empezaron a acercar pues si querían encontrar a su amiga ellos serían clave en ello.

-¡Haru, dime dónde está Takane!-lo escucharon gritar.

-¿Haru?-susurró Ayano- ¿Serán ellos los nuevos amigos de Takane-chan?

-Aunque ahora el pelirojo parece querer matarla…-respondió Shintaro.

Haruka observaba con curiosidad al delfín, quería saber cómo era el chico que de repente parecía tan importante para Takane aunque ahora era más importante saber dónde se había metido.

-No sé de qué hablas, Rin.

-Tú debes saber en dónde se metió.

-Rin, cálmate.-suplicaba Makoto después de quitarse la cabeza de su traje.

-No sé bien qué pasa, pero dudo que ella esté por acá.-agregó Nagisa luego de deshacerse de la cabeza de pingüino.

-…-Rin se acercó a Haru y tiró la cabeza de delfín. Se miraban fijamente hasta que Rin afirmó- Tú sabes dónde está.

El ojiazul desvió su mirada dándole la respuesta a Rin. El chico miraba hacia todas partes en busca de un lugar en donde pudo haberse escondido la chica de coletas hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza.

El pelirojo empezó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Haru, el traje de delfín, para ser más precisos aunque aun así daba una imagen algo…comprometedora.

-¿¡Rin!?-chilló Makoto- ¡No hagas eso!- el chico tomaba por atrás al joven tiburón para evitar que tocara a Haru.

-¡Suéltame, Makoto!

-¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!-gritó Nagisa mientras se lanzaba sobre Haru sin embargo un "Auch" femenino los tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó Rin tomando a Haru del traje para hacerlo caer. Cuando en chico cayó del traje salían dos coletas negras.- ¡La estás escondiendo en tu traje!

La chica se sobaba la cabeza pues había caído de espaldas con Haru sobre ella. Mientras por otro lado, Haruka observaba con confusión lo que pasaba al igual que el resto.

-Te encontré.-dijo victorioso Rin al tomar de un brazo a la chica pero Haru había tomado el otro.- Ohh ¿Quieres pelea, Haru?

Ambos chicos empezaron a tirar de la chica mientras la pobre se quejaba de dolor y pedía que se detuvieran o los golpearía pero los chicos tiraban más y más. Tal vez los que los vieran creerían que los chicos peleaban por ella pero no era así, no tenía mucho de conocerlos pero sabía lo competitivos que eran entre ellos así que todo pasó de "¿Quién encontrará a Takane" a "¿Quién atrapará a Takane?"

-¿Podrían por favor soltar a Takane?-de repente un chico de cabello ceniza estaba frente a ellos. El chico sonreía pero su mirada asesina no coincidía con su gesto así que luego de intercambiar miradas ambos la soltaron permitiendo de Haruka la atrapara antes de que cayera.- ¿Estás bien?

-S-Sí… gracias.-respondió agotada.

-… ¿¡Alguien pude explicarme por qué Takane está rodeada de chicos guapos!?-gritó Momo sonrojada luego de tantas escenas con momentos de fanservice al estilo BL.

.

.

.

Luego de la "guerra" por Takane todos se reunieron en el parque interno del acuario para tomar un respiro de tantas situaciones confusas y poder aclarar todo.

-Mi nombre es Rin Matsuoka, es un placer conocerlos. Me disculpo por interferir en sus planes.-decía el chico algo apenado.

-Yo soy Makoto Tachibana, es un placer conocerlos al fin. Takane-chan habla mucho de ustedes.-saludó el más alto provocando unos suspiros entre las chicas del Dan.

-Yo soy Nagisa Hazuki y él es Rei Ryugazaki-el mencionado hizo una reverencia- Woah, Taka-chan tiene muchos amigos.

-Soy Haruka Nanase, trabajo con Takane. Un gusto.

-¿Eh? ¿Te llamas Haruka?-preguntó Ayano.

-Sí, ¿por qué?-cuestionó incrédulo el chico.

-Ah, no. Nada.-respondió la castaña. La mirada del Dan se dirigió al peliceniza que empezaba a masticar con algo de violencia su emparedado.

-Ahora que recuerdo, Takane mencionó algo sobre-…mhmh-su anécdota fue interrumpida por la mano de la pelinegra.

-¡Ahhh! Sí, sí. Te conté que tengo un amigo llamado Haruka jaja-agregó con nervios la joven gamer.-Hasta sus apellidos suenan similar, ¿no?

-Ohh, es un placer. Soy Haruka Kokonose.-saludó el artista aunque el malestar que le daba ese chico empezaba a incomodarlo.

-En realidad tienen mucho en común.-sonrió Takane.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Haruka. Además de un nombre similar no veía otra semejanza, físicamente eran opuestos. Él era más alto aunque no en tan buena forma como el ojiazul.

-Haru es muy bueno dibujando.-agregó Takane. Eso había herido su ego de alguna manera.- Hace muy buenos dibujos para los menús del café.

-Oh, también Haru-chan hizo los dibujos del menú del café del acuario.-comentó Nagisa-¡Miren, ahí está!

Cuando observaron Haruka se dio cuenta que era cierto, era muy bueno dibujando. No sabía explicar esa ardiente sensación en su ser pero de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de vencer a ese chico en todo lo que pudiera.

Shintaro sintió como su amigo se tensaba, sabía que experimentaba nuevos sentimientos y cuando se encuentra frente a sentimientos desconocidos su amigo es impredecible, tal y como lo demostró en las piscinas.

-Ha-Haruka está haciendo un manga, la semana pasada se publicó el primer capítulo pero ha sido un éxito. Por eso estamos aquí jaja-dijo Shin en un intento de hacer calmar las emociones de Haruka.

-Ya veo, debes ser muy bueno. Te felicito.-dijo Haru ofreciéndole la mano en señal de respeto pero en la visión artística de Haruka el chico se veía como un demonio de agua y junto a él carteles que decían "Secuestraré a Takane" "Soy el mejor Haruka" "Tomaré tu lugar" "Haré un manga mejor que tú".

-Gracias.-respondió al gesto, sin embargo, la intranquilidad lo invadía. Takane se veía muy cómoda a su lado, de alguna forma la había "secuestrado" pero estaba decidido a tomarla de regreso. Vencería a ese chico pasara lo que pasara.-Oye, ¿te gustaría tener una competencia?

-… ¿¡Ehhh!?

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Espero que disfrutaran del nuevo cap! Por favor, dejen sus bellas opiniones en los reviews!**_

_**Pos-chan: gracias por seguir leyendo! Ya es hora de que nuestro Haruka reclame a su mujer xD habrán toques de BL ewe deja tus teorías en los reviews y trata de adivinar con quien quedará Haru jojo**_

_**ochoa anabel: gracias por leer mis fics! espero que te gusten uwu tranqui, ya empieza el salseo xD**_

_**CrissNyan: wooow xD me siento tan alagada por generar esa reacción de euforia en ti. Creo que Shin merece un premio al buen amigo jajaja hace que nuestro Haruka vea sus errores uwu logré complacerte con el fanservice en el agua al instante jaja y sii pobre Kano, por poco que su bella cara queda como el barrote o.o**_

_**Gracias por el apoyo! Nos leemos en el 2017, besooos.**_


End file.
